gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magierpichu/Some chat fun on 13/07/2015
*Some fun when chatting :P. Sorry that i didn't get the begin. ;( * *EvilPenguinJ2 * (allthebugs) *(bug) *3:40 *MINIMINE531 *noooooo! *3:40 *EvilPenguinJ2 * :D *3:40 *MINIMINE531 * (Allthebugs) *(Allthebugs! *(Allthebugs!) *3:40 *Magierpichu * (bugbug) *3:41 *MINIMINE531 *(bug bug) *3:41 *TheMasterDoom *(bug) *Welcome to the Gamemode 4 Wiki chat! *3:41 *MINIMINE531 *(cheeseburger) *3:41 *TheMasterDoom *(b) *3:41 *MINIMINE531 *What is it *3:41 *Magierpichu *allthebugs) * (allthebugs) *3:41 *MINIMINE531 *oooooooh *(a bug) *3:41 *Magierpichu *you will need to refresh :) *3:41 *TheMasterDoom *(kevinthebug) *3:41 *MINIMINE531 *(a bug) *3:41 *Magierpichu *(abug) *nope *3:42 *MINIMINE531 #kevinthebug *3:42 *TheMasterDoom *lol *3:42 *MINIMINE531 *(a bug) *(abug) *(Allthebugs!) *3:43 *TheMasterDoom *(abug) *3:43 *Magierpichu */entitydata @etype=Item,score_ScrollGood_min=1 {tag:{display:{Name:"Test",Lore:of Health",2:"+2 health when worn"}}} this is my entitydata command can anyone say what's wrong? *3:43 *MINIMINE531 *(allthebugs!) * (allthebugs) *3:43 *Magierpichu *(bug) *yey *3:43 *MINIMINE531 *yeah! #allthebugs *wait what does your scroll do *3:44 *TheMasterDoom *+2 health when worn *3:44 *MINIMINE531 *cool *3:45 *Magierpichu *will have also ones that gives you speed *or regen (maybe) *but can't use the atributes because they don't stack :,) *:,( * :( * ;( *MINIMINE531 has left the chat. *3:46 *TheMasterDoom *:,,,) *3:46 *Magierpichu *does anyone sees the fault? *3:46 *EvilPenguinJ2 *does somebody want to chat log this? :P *3:46 *Magierpichu *? *sorry for my bad knowledge *do you mean putting this in a blog post? *can't go totally up ;( *3:48 *TheMasterDoom *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chat_log *3:49 *EvilPenguinJ2 *yep I do magier *dont worry *just do all you can see *3:49 *Magierpichu *ok *3:49 *EvilPenguinJ2 *or maybe you could update it more in 1 hr or so *3:49 *Magierpichu *ok *done *3:55 *EvilPenguinJ2 * (gm4) *3:55 *Magierpichu *lol *3:55 *TheMasterDoom *:O *3:55 *Magierpichu *didn't work *3:55 *EvilPenguinJ2 *refresh :D *3:55 *Magierpichu *but beutifull map *o ok *Welcome to the Gamemode 4 Wiki chat! *3:55 *Magierpichu *it does work :( dam *dang *3:56 *EvilPenguinJ2 * :P *3:56 *TheMasterDoom * (gm4) *(swag) *3:58 *Magierpichu * :p *3:58 *EvilPenguinJ2 * (evilpenguin) * (banana) *3:58 *TheMasterDoom * (tardis) * (jigglypuff) *3:58 *Magierpichu *(lol) * ;( *3:58 *TheMasterDoom * (penguin) *3:59 *MrSugarCaney * (canes) *3:59 *TheMasterDoom *l o l *3:59 *Magierpichu *can i get a emoji? Sugar and pegiun has als one :( *3:59 *MrSugarCaney *(tnt) *4:00 *Magierpichu *maybe... Or also a (boom) *PS. fixed my entitydata problem *needed {Item: before it. *TheMasterDoom *(pinkflappyunicornsdancingonrainbows) *Why isn't this a thing *4:07 *Magierpichu *please don't add that. *But maybe (TheMasterDoomdancingonrainbows) XD *4:08 *EvilPenguinJ2 *if you are staff magier you get an emoji :) *if you want to put one forward for you, then go ahead though *it must be 19X *4:10 *Magierpichu *i'm not good with programming (sad face) *can i put a new form in 9 days? Then i have record Crafter :p *as third ever *and from my first day to then *4:22 *MrSugarCaney *Doesn't it look fancy :3 Thread:5675 *What are your favourite pokemon btw? *4:31 *EvilPenguinJ2 *Thread:7053 *4:34 *MrSugarCaney *I'm only 8 short on Vorpel Sword Slinger (242/250)... :/ *4:35 *Magierpichu *I mostly don't mess with main articles :/ I just help people with the command blocks because i'm better with that *i'm 3 to short on Book and Quill Writer XD *4:36 *MrSugarCaney *I've got a little CSS and coding background. So I dare to :P *4:37 *Magierpichu *I'm good with just vanilla minecraft coding but not with all the rest :/ *AFK *4:38 *EvilPenguinJ2 *what else needs doing on the wiki? *4:39 *Magierpichu *i can't left click anymore on the wiki ? strange *4:39 *MrSugarCaney *new emojis >:) *4:39 *Magierpichu *yeah *Still updating the logg *and now real AFK *Geogeo3 has joined the chat. *4:56 *Geogeo3 *hey *hello *4:56 *TheMasterDoom *Hey *4:57 *MrSugarCaney *heyo! *4:57 *Geogeo3 *what ya working peeps *4:58 *MrSugarCaney *watchingutube *4:58 *Geogeo3 *cool *4:58 *TheMasterDoom *watchingyoutube *5:03 *Magierpichu *I'm back Category:Blog posts